


Not Quite As Planned

by Wackadaisicl



Series: Messy Proposals [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Nines, Detroit Evolution, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Swearing, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wackadaisicl/pseuds/Wackadaisicl
Summary: Nines has it all planned out and he’s finally confident it’s the right time.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Messy Proposals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749418
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	Not Quite As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Michael Smallwood’s comment on Nines proposing to Gavin in the fan art stream on 5/5/20, hope you enjoy! (If you somehow haven’t seen Detroit Evolution yet you totally should! I could go on and on about how amazing it is)

Nines had it all planned out. It was his turn to do date night and he wanted it to be extra special. He’d been secretly planning for months now and he finally felt confident it was the right time. 

The night would start at Gavin’s favorite restaurant. It wasn’t too fancy, just a comfortable family owned establishment. After Gavin ate, Nines planned to walk around a park close by known for its beautiful gardens. This is where he would actually do it. And finally, they would head back home and end their night with Guardians Of The Galaxy, one of Gavin’s favorite movies from when he was a kid.

Nines predicted there was a 95% chance the night would go well and he felt confident as he grasped the small, black, velvet box concealed in his pocket. 

“Gavin, honey, are you ready?” He called into their shared apartment.

“Yeah, yeah, give me a sec!” His partner called back. 

He was taking an unusual amount of time preparing for their date and Nines wasn’t sure what was keeping him. Finally, he appeared from their room wearing one of his outfits usually reserved for rare formal events. He looked quite handsome and Nines appreciated that Gavin had put thought into his outfit for their date.

“Well, don’t you look charming!” He smiled at the faint blush that betrayed his partner’s responding glare.

“Shut up, asshole! What’s wrong with me dressing up?”

“Nothing. What’s wrong with me appreciating your appearance?”

“Whatever” he mumbled, blush growing. Nines just held out his hand for him to take, smiling. He put on an act of reluctance as he accepted and they finally left their apartment. 

When they got to the familiar restaurant they went right to their usual seats in the corner. Gavin ordered his usual meal and their conversation went just about the same as normal; a mix of bickering and flirting. Nines made a point not to give away any of his intentions as he wanted it to be a surprise for Gavin. This would normally prove difficult as it is the detective’s job to notice things but if anyone could pull it off, it would be the extremely well-composed android.

When Gavin finally finished his meal and Nines paid, they headed off to the park. As they walked hand in hand, Nines knowingly guided them to an intricate bridge running over a small stream. He had scouted the park beforehand and deemed it the most eloquent location for his proposal.

“Beautiful night, isn’t it?” Gavin said, just above a whisper. The comment seemed out of character for his temperamental partner. He turned his gaze towards said partner and found a look of awe adorning his chiseled facial features, his relaxed posture implying a sense of ease and comfort. Nines smiled. He was glad to be the one who got to see Gavin like this, so open and untroubled. The Gavin behind the facade.

“Indeed it is.” He admired how the moon’s light gleamed on Gavin’s skin, how absolutely beautiful he looked in that very moment. He knew this was it, the perfect time to go for it. So, he grabbed the small box in his pocket and moved to kneel, beginning his rehearsed speech.

“Ga-“ 

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Gavin’s face was overcome with shocked anger as he interrupted Nines mid-word. This was not the reaction Nines had expected. 

He was frozen in place, somewhere between standing and kneeling, mouth agape and eyebrows scrunched in confusion. He may be the most advanced android ever made but he was so taken off guard it took a minute for him to process what had just happened. He knew marriage was a big deal but he thought Gavin was ready. Thought _they_ were ready.

“Shit, no I- that’s not- I just- ” Gavin stumbled over his words, his anger replaced with realization and panic. Nines finally stood up, recollecting his composure.

“No, I understand. I apologize for my misjudgment.” His voice was monotone and emotionless, his face void of any expression. It was much like when they had first met, Nines unfamiliar with any kind of emoting. It gave Gavin chills.

“No you don’t, that’s not-“ He groaned, still unsure how to proceed. “Why d’ya always gotta ruin everything, Tin Can?!”

That hit Nines like a bullet. Even in the 5% of poor scenarios, he had definitely not thought the proposal would have ruined their date. The more he thought it over the more obvious it seemed. Gavin had never enjoyed being put on the spot, of course Nines should’ve discussed it with him before making any assumptions.

“I sincerely apologize, I now recognize I should have discussed this with you beforehand. It won’t happen again. We may go home now, if you would like” He turned to leave the park but Gavin grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

“Nah, nah, nah. Just let me fucking explain!” 

Once he saw Nines wasn’t going anywhere he went to search his pockets for something. When he finally found it, he pulled it out and shoved it into Nines’ chest.

“There, dipshit!” Nines looked down to find a small box, much like the one he still held in his left hand. “I had a whole fucking plan to propose and then you went and ruined it!” 

So this wasn’t how either of them had planned their night, Nines realized.

It was a surprise to both of them when Nines broke into laughter, shaking his head in absolute disbelief.

“Jesus Christ, Gavin! I had a whole speech rehearsed!”

“Yeah, well, so did I, asshole!” 

Nines couldn’t stop himself from running up to his beloved partner and pulling him into a kiss. They only parted, albeit reluctantly, when it became obvious Gavin could no longer go without oxygen.

“So is that a yes?” He smiled as Gavin pulled away from him, exasperated and out of breath.

“Goddamnit, fine! Yes! But you’re still listening to my speech, it took me weeks to write the motherfucker!” 

“With pleasure,” Nines gleefully replied, indescribably happy. The man he fell in love with over and over again each day was now his fiancé, and that was exactly how he had wanted the night to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Maximilian’s facial expressions are one of my favorite things from Detroit Evolution and I totally just took that away but it’s fine! This wasn’t beta read so it’s probably a mess but I hope you enjoyed! Have a fantabulous day!
> 
> Edit: I wrote a sequel where they give their actual speeches! It’s titled “The Speeches” ‘cause I’m very creative. It’s the part two of this series.


End file.
